Elf (FD)
Elf (エルフ Erufu) is a secret bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Elf is very mysterious, and not much is known about him at the start of game. Elf has his own house in Caramel Fields with a small path leads to it, where he researches magic spells and looks into the sky using his telescope. He has a rivalry with Sweets King, and often causes something bad to him. Although stubborn and careless, he means well, and will be more kind once befriended. Despite the fact that Elf and Sugary Princess are close friends, the two will never get along. If the player marries Elf, he will reveal his real name. Elf does not have 10 sets of heart next to his name on dialogue box, which means that the player has to guess it by going to the bookshelf (Character menu) inside your house and looking at how many hearts he has. 'Schedule' Elf will only leave his house late at night. He only stays outside for a few hours before she heads back inside. He is not available on Rainy days. If the Player marries Elf, he will live at player's home permanently. No matter he is single or married, Elf does not venture away from your home. However, he will go to beach on night time by enjoying its nature. If the weather is raining, he won't leave home at all. Single After Married to the Player 'Gifts' Response *'Favorite:' "Bluberry Pie! You are very perfect, thank you very much." *'Loved:' "Wow! This is very good. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Ufufu... thank you." *'Dislike:' "Sorry, I don't like this. Is this some kind of joke?" *'Hated:' "Eek! What IS that? It totally reeks." *'Horror:' "Yikes...! This scares me...!" 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Walk from Your Farm to Caramel Fields *18:00 to 19:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Elf has 10,000 HP or more The player comes across a strange creature named Elf for the second time, who is standing around the fields and can't wait to see stars at night. Elf asks what the player think of him. Choice 1: You're funny. (+1500 HP) Elf doesn't see himself as a "funny" person. He thanks for your opinion, though. Choice 2: You're strange. (-1000 HP) Yes, Elf is a strange creature, but he doesn't see himself very strange. Elf becomes annoyed and takes the player back her house area. 2-Heart Event *Walk from Your Farm to Caramel Fields *6:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Elf has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Elf's 1-Heart Event Elf is glad to see someone who also likes the fields. Elf explains that he was raised by his traveling father. Elf learnt to play music to attract crowds, but when he stopped playing the people would leave. He believes they would then forget him. Choice 1: Why worry about that? (+2000 HP) True, memories are so fickle and can be forgotten. Choice 2: I'll remember you! (+1000 HP) Your kind words lift his spirits. Note: Both answers in this Heart Event give the player positive points. 3-Heart Event *Elf's House in Caramel Fields *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Elf has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Elf's 2-Heart Event Elf is good to see you again, and she explains that things are going well with the church. He asks how idol training is doing. Elf likes to hear about your idol work because he only ever worked at his house. He likes the idea of a job where you participate auditions and do a live. He figures it is hard work but must be rewarding. Choice 1: It's very rewarding! (+3000 HP) Elf is happy to hear that you think it is rewarding, and tells you that he use to sign for a concert venue, and seeing them grow because he watered them would give her a feeling of satisfaction. Elf figures it made her feel needed, although admits he usually not feel like it is. Choice 2: Yes, but it's really tiring. (-2000 HP) Is that how you really feel about it? Elf is disappointed to hear that, and had assumed the player liked being an idol. 4-Heart Event *Elf's House in Caramel Fields *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Elf has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Elf's 3-Heart Event Walk into Elf's house and you will see him grumbling about the Sweets King and a dream. Elf takes you back out to the pond and calls out for the Goddess to appear. Taa daa! The King appears but that young man only Elf. Long time no see! Elf is not falling for it though, and claims the King was just at his house earlier today. Elf had a dream that night about the King and he never got to see the end before woke up. The King is annoyed, so se asks for your opinion on the matter. Elf feels you shouldn't be involved because player was not the one who called for her. The two of them bicker back and forth until they decide to battle. King suggests that you decide who is right, and both men feel one will pick the correct winner. Choice 1: Think about it. You think very much. Since you canot seem to make up your mind, the boys realise that involving one in their argument was not right. King apologises and returns to his castle. Choice 2: Escape! (-4000 HP) Oh, that is not right! Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Any day of the week *Must be sunny *Elf has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen 4 of Elf's Heart Events *You are going steady with Elf As the player wakes up in morning, Elf was hoping that she would have dinner with him later. If the player accepts, he'll ask her to meet him in your House Area at 16:00. If the player rejects, she will lose Symbol Indicator Points with him. When the player arrives, the two of us will eat some of Elf's cooking. After finish eating, Elf tells that he doesn't normally socialise with humans, and says you should feel honoured that one get to spend time with him. Answer "I'm honoured" to increase Elf's affection! At the end of evening, he will thank the player for time you've spent with him, and you will then go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from the required 4 Heart Events + Date, 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and Year 2 or later, you need to ship at least 50 of shippable items before Elf will accept the Flower Jewel. The Elf's marriage is different from other bachelors. Like Ganache Princess, the wedding ceremony will be in front of your house, instead of at the ballroom in Town Hall, with Goblin will preside our ceremony and no other people attended. After the ceremony, players will be transported back to their house. From now on, Elf's real name is Ederson (エデルソン Ederuson). The children you get from marrying Elf will have blond hair, black eyes, and skin that looks slightly pale. The boy has a little untidy hair whilst the girl has chest-length hair. 'See Also' *Elf (FD)/Dialogue *Elf (FD)/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters